This invention relates to an improved signal lead-out apparatus for facilitating the terminating operations of the incoming and outgoing signal wires in larger buildings.
Conventionally, a signal lead-out unit for a TV set in larger buildings is usually installed in a terminating box provided in the building wall. The way of connection is: from outdoor antenna.fwdarw.high-frequency coaxial cable.fwdarw.PVC pipe line.fwdarw.wall terminating box.fwdarw.signal lead-out unit.fwdarw.TV set. The structure of the known signal lead-out unit is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which unit is mainly constituted by a base plate 11 and a casing body 12. A pair of antenna screw posts 111 are provided on the base plate 11 for the connection of the outgoing TV antenna wires 112, and another pair of connecting screw pieces 121 and 122 are used for the termination of the incoming coaxial cable 123 of which the outer conductor is fastened by the connecting screw piece 121 while the inner conductor is secured by the connecting screw piece 122. The defects of the known signal lead-out unit are: (1) as the structural design of the whole unit is made in an old fashion, the awkward appearance is out of match with the coloful modern building; and (2) all the connections have to be done by screws, very inconvenient in operation.